User blog:DVD181/Anime Memes Battle Royale
AAAAAND NOW, FOR THE ULTIMATE ANIME DEATH BATTLE! PRESENTING THE ANIME MEMES BATTLE ROYALE!!! The Marvelous, Great, Wonderful Anime Memes Battle Royale is created, directed, propagandaized, and wanked by DucantheChoju. Read at your own peril, because things are about to get hilarious. But ahem, I'm not introducing our fighters. We are pitting the following fighters against each other. OVER 9000! Vegeta, Wank Saitama, Kono Dio Da! Dio, Aizen's Evil Plan, and Headless Mami. OVER 9000! Vegeta Wiz: About a decade ago, someone had the bright idea to create this meme based on this classic scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsDDXSmGJZA Boomstick: Today, this meme is still going strong. But, let's talk about his powers. Urahara: OVER 9000! Vegeta has all of Vegeta's powers, including Super Sayan, SS2, SSJG and SSB. Ruby: But, OVER 9000! Vegeta has another trick up his sleeve: His strength is OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sunny: OVER 9000! Vegeta can also attack his foes with epic remixes. Wank Saitama Wiz: Wank Saitama can ONE-PUNCH! anyone, no matter how strong they are. Boomstick: I actually don't know where this meme even came from. Urahara: Wank Saitama is literally the ultimate. He is just the strongest. Period. Ruby: He only loses when he lets you win. Sunny: Fortunately, he's a pretty nice guy. KONO DIO DA! Dio Wiz: Thanks to a famous scene from the 2011 JoJo anime, we have this meme. Boomstick: KONO DIO DA! Dio attacks his foes wth epic remixes, just like OVER 9000! Vegeta. Urahara: He also has all of Dio Brando's fabulous powers, as well as the stand called ZA WARUDO! Ruby: KONO DIO DA! Dio can also break the 4th wall, even entering into other videos. Sunny: He's not very beautiful. Aizen's Evil Plan Wiz: Nobody knows about Aizen's evil plan. Boomstick: It's so evil, and so secret, that not even Aizen knows what his evil plan is! Urahara: Aizen's evil plan is the personified Hogyoku, with all of Aizen's Zanpakuto powers and Kido. Ruby: He also has an army of Arrancar, as well as a subordinate meme, Gin's Smile. But, his strongest power is-'' Sunny: That the Hogyoku has assimilated Aizen's verse-soloing chair! It is nigh on unstoppable! Headless Mami Wiz: Headless Mami is a Magical Girl who literally lost her head. '''Boomstick: She has all of regular Mami Tomoe's magical guns...and jugs.' Urahara: (Cough). Headless Mami has also made her way into the Japanese language itself, with the verb "mamiru", literally "to be decapitated like Mami was". Ruby: She even became a marketing gimmick! She found her way onto movie tickets for a Magi Puella Madoka Magica movie, where the ticket stub was her head. Sunny: Headless Mami is actually quite beautiful...with the head she does not have. Intermission Wiz: All right, the comabatants are all decked out, so why don't we end this debate for once and for all. ALL:'' IT'S TIME FOR A MEME BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Fight The grand god of Doritos and Mountain Dew looks down, and together with the Overdeity of All Memes, they create the fight setting. Inside the godly (derpy) arena, on center stage, five memes face off. OVER 9000! Vegeta facing Headless Mami, Aizen facing Wank Saitama, and KONO DIO DA! Dio facing the previous two. FIGHT! OVER 9000! Vegeta flies right past Headless Mami and punches Wank Saitama. Wank Saitama counters with a WANKPUNCH! that sends OVER 9000! Vegeta flying back across the arena. However, the WANKPUNCH! one-shot rule is negated by OVER 9000! Vegeta's defense of OVER 9000! The two engage in an epic fistfight, before the two switch targets. Aizen and KONO DIO DA! Dio are in a clash of attacks. Dio's almighty cutlery factory's worth of silver knives shredding all of Aizen's Kido attacks. Then, Aizen is enveloped in a cocoon of whitish matter, which sloughs off. Aizen has become Butterflaizen! Butterflaizen attacks KONO DOI DA! Dio with energy blasts, but KONO DIO DA! Dio counters the attack by yelling "KONO DIO DA!". He then summons ZA WARUDO! and MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!s Butterflaizen. Butterflaizen responds by using his Zanpakuto, which plays the fourth Jojo opening. Dio lets out a Hisoka-esque gasp of pleasure, and faints moments before using ZA WARUDO OUBA HEBAN! OVER 9000! Vegeta sees this trick, decides that his stats of OVER 9000! will protect him, and attacks. However, Aizen summons his chair and sits down. But his chair absorbs him and the Hogyoku, and joins with Yhwach's Mustache to solo DC, Marvel, Shin Megami Tensei and Nipponverse. However, KONO DIO DA! Dio reawakens, punches OVER 9000! Vegeta into Wank Saitama, and then uses ZA WARUDO OUBA HEBAN! to rewrite reality, and erase both Aizen and his chair from the fight. K.O! OVER 9000! Vegeta then gets the drop on KONO DIO DA! Dio, and uses OVER 9000! attack power to demolish the time-stopper. K.O! Wank Saitama goes after Headless Mami. Headless Mami gets WANKPUNCHED!, but is revived as Candeloro. Candeloro ties Wank Saitama in her ribbons, and then uses the witch version of Tiro Finale. Wank Saitama is erased from existence. K.O! Now, the only two left are OVER 9000! Vegeta, and Headless Mami/Headless Candeloro. The two stare each other down, but before they can charge---! A giant hand suddenly sweeps across the set, killing the two. The screen goes dark, before the words "Cory in the House is the best anime ever" appear in green. K.O! Results Wiz: Did I-Was that-? Boomstick: WHY DID CORY BAXTER EVEN GET IN HERE, MUCH LESS WIN?! Urahara: The fact is, Cory Baxter soloed all anime verses. In doing this, his anime became live-action. Ruby: It looks like Cory Baxter was not just in the house, but in the fight as well. Sunny: The winner is Cory Baxter. Category:Blog posts